Vanessa
by jessica17
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have almost perfect life. They're just waiting for their little baby to come and make it complete. one shot R&R


**Hi! It's me, again. So this is a sequel to New member of the family. Hope you like it.**

 **You probably know that I don't own HSM or it's characters, so let's not talk about it.**

 **Summary: Troy and Gabriella have almost perfect life. They're just waiting for their little baby to come and make it complete.**

Gabriella was along with her friends sitting in the first row at the LA Lakers game. She sighed. She was eight and a half months pregnant and due within the few weeks.

"Are you alright?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired," Gabriella answered.

Troy and his team had a break before second half time. Gabriella saw a figure in front of her. She looked up and to see familiar baby blue eyes and a huge smile. She smiled as well and he kneeled in front of her.

"Are you OK?" he asked with concern.

"Why the people keep asking me that? Seriously guys you need to stop. But yes I'm fine." she said and he laughed.

"Maybe because you're almost nine months pregnant and you look a little sick." he answered. She smiled.

"Troy, man, we have to go. It's about to start." Chad said. Troy kissed his wife, winked at her and left.

"You two are so cute." Taylor said. The game started. Gabriella flinched when she felt pain her stomach. Half of hour later game was still on. With every minute Gabriella's pain was stronger. And then she felt it. Her water broke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed. Everybody looked at her. Troy, who was holding the ball, dropped it as soon as he heard her scream. He turned around and saw Gabriella who was holding hand on her stomach and had pain written all over her face. He ran to her.

"Gabi, honey what's wrong?" he asked holding so she wouldn't pass out.

"My water just broke."

"Are you sure?" his eyes widened.

"Well it's either that or I just peed my pants. Yes, Troy I'm sure!" Troy's brain show down for a moment before he picked his wife in his arms and ran to the exit.

"Troy wait!" their friends screamed, but he didn't stop until he got to his car. When he put Gabriella on the back seat, he turned to look at his friends.

"I'm taking her to hospital." He simply said.

"Which one?" Chad asked.

"Memorial. But you guys should go back. The game is still on. I don't want us to lose cause of me. But I have to go. Gabs needs me." he looked them in eyes.

Taylor snorted. "Game isn't that important. Right Chad?" she asked.

Chad nervously scratched his neck like he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Well…"

"Right Chad?" Taylor repeated, practically forcing him to agree.

"Geez women. I was kidding. Of course it's not."

"Not to interrupt you, but she needs to go to hospital _NOW!_ " Sharpay, who was seated next to Gabriella yelled. Taylor got in next to them, and Troy sat on drivers place and started the car. Chad, Zeke and Ryan went in other car.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella yelled.

"It's okay Gabi just breath." Sharpay tried and failed to calm her down.

Fifteen minutes later they were in hospital's surgery room. Troy and Taylor were next to Gabriella who was having contractions.

"It's okay baby girl. It's gonna- aaaah!" Troy screamed when Gabriella squeezed his hand with unnatural straight. "I'm never going to think you're weak again."

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized and smiled before another wave of pain came and she pushed.

"Okay, I can see the head and the shoulders. Push again Gabriella." The doctor said.

"I can't anymore." Gabriella just wanted to fall asleep.

"Yes, you can. You have to." Gabriella pushed again and again.

"Just one more. Come on!"

"No!" Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't do it anymore.

"Gabi come on!" Taylor encouraged.

"Come on Brie! Just one more time!" Troy repeated.

She knew she had to do it. So she did. One more push and the room field with baby's cry. Gabriella and Troy laughed. He removed sweaty hair from her face and kiss her.

"You did it!" Taylor hugged her tightly.

"OMG! She's gorgeous you guys!" Sharpay squealed.

"Well of course she is. She's Troy and Gabriella's daughter. What else did you expect?" Ryan said.

"You guys decided on a name yet?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, we did." Troy's answer came back from the bed he was sitting on with his gorgeous wife and amazing daughter.

"Well?" Chad make a hand motion for his friend to tell them.

The couple on the bed looked at each other before Gabriella answered.

"Vanessa. Vanessa Ashley Bolton."

"It's great. Elegant, yet powerful." Taylor and Sharpay commented.

"And it has a good ring." Guys agreed.

"Yeah. And she's going to be like that to."

Few hours later after everybody left Gabriella was watching Troy who was asleep on the chair next to her bed with their child in his hands. She was also stating to drift off. Her last thought before she fell asleep was

" _I am one lucky woman to have such a great family."_

 **That's it you guys. Phew, my hands hurt. I hope you liked it. If you did write a review and let me now. Let me now even if you didn't, cause then I'll make it better. :) bye!**

 **Jessica17**


End file.
